


Bucky's Blind Date

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Hill sets Bucky up on a blind date with a friend. She's not what he expected at all.





	Bucky's Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two submissions for the curvybihufflepuff's 1K follower celebration. My prompt was blind date and I chose Bucky Barnes.

Bucky had arrived at the restaurant almost a half an hour early. Actually, he’d been there for two hours. The first hour, he’d done a perimeter and security sweep then the next half hour he’d watched the place. The sniper in him that could sit on a target for days finally gave up the ghost and he’d begun to fidget. So he’d finally gone inside.  
The table Tony had reserved for the date was quiet and out of the way, very private. He sat with his back to the wall though, eyeing every exit. In the fifteen minutes before she arrived, he’d tracked the waiters’ paths down.  
Fifteen minutes early. The host showed the woman to the table. Bucky stood up, offering her his right hand to shake before pulling her chair out then sitting down. They sat in silence. She chewed her lip while his leg bounced under the table.  
“You’re early.”  
She blushed. “Yes…so were you.”  
Bucky ducked his head. “Two hours.”  
Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth before she laughed. “I thought 45 minutes was bad.” She looked at him for the barest moment then looked down at her hands, twisting the cloth napkin between her fingers. “I sat in my car for thirty minutes.”  
They both laughed, tension broken. “I’m Bucky.” She shook his hand across the table, giving him her name. “Hill didn’t tell me you were this beautiful.”  
She blushed. “You don’t have to lie to make friends, Bucky.”  
“I’m not.” His thumb caressed her knuckles before he left go, petting his fingertips along her palm and the underside of her fingers. “And you’re blushing makes you even more beautiful.”  
“Bucky, stop.” He grinned, seeing her smile despite her shyness.  
“So Hill told me you’re a librarian?”  
“I am. I just love books. Have as far back as I can remember. Do you read much?”  
“When I can get my brain to focus.”  
“Anxiety?”  
He nodded. “Anxiety, depression…plus I have PTSD and TBI. It makes things…hard.” She reached back across the table and took his left hand. She flinched, surprised at the cool touch of the hard metal through the black glove. He started to pull his hand away but she squeezed tighter. “I used to be good at this sort of thing… Now, it just feels like I’m trying to talk you out of a second date.”  
“I have anxiety and depression too.” She shrugged. “Most of the people I know aren’t neurotypical. Mental and emotional issues are frighteningly common these days. You having anxiety, depression and PTSD doesn’t bother me.”  
“You didn’t list the TBI.”  
“I don’t know much about it, to be honest. But considering what I’ve heard…the rumors I mean, I’m not surprised. Frankly, I’m amazed that you’re able to function like a normal human being. You’re a marvel, Bucky Barnes.”  
“No, I’m not.” The waiter came and took their orders, effectively changing the subject. She didn’t let go of his hand. He didn’t let go hers. “It’s easier if I’m read to. I like audiobooks.”  
She was struck by the image of his head in her lap, playing with his hair as she read him a book in the afternoon sunshine. Her lips curved into a soft smile.  
“What’s that smile for?”  
“Oh, nothing.” She blushed again and looked down at her napkin, twisting it between her fingers again.  
“Do I make you nervous, doll?” His thumb caressed her knuckles, his arm making a soft whirring sound. She shook her head. “Is it the arm?” She shook her head again. “It’s ok if it is. I’m used to it.”  
“It’s not.”  
“I saw you flinch. It’s ok, really.” He started to pull away but she held on tighter again.  
“No, it’s not your arm. It’s not you.” She sighed out a deep breath. “You said you used to be good at this sort of thing. I never…have…”  
“You’ve never been on a date?”  
She laughed. “I’ve been on dates. They’re always awkward and uncomfortable. It’s part of my anxiety.” She shrugged. “I don’t talk to men very well.”  
“You’re talking to me just fine.”  
“But I feel like I’m dying inside. I have this urge to scream and cry and run away.” His eyes widened and the look on his face made her feel like shit. “Not because of you.” She waved her hands. “Ok, that’s a lie. It is but not because of who you are. But because you’re a man and we’re on a date and I’m a neurotic mess. This is why Hill fixes me up with people. I wish she’d stop.”  
“If you’re uncomfortable, we can go.”  
Her bottom lip quivered and she looked away. “Oh please, don’t do that. I’m sorry.”  
“Doll.” He reached across the table urged her to look at him with a touch on the chin. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” His gaze flicked to her lips, plumping up with her body’s reaction to the tears and her biting. His tongue rolled over his bottom lip with the desire to kiss her. Not just kiss but ravage her mouth. To hold her trembling body against his and comfort her until she melted against him, soft and sweet.  
Her eyes met his and whatever she saw there made her kissable lips form a soft ‘o’. Her breath left her chest with a shudder. The pad of his thumb caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. “No.”  
“No?”  
“No, I don’t want to leave. I want to stay despite the screaming in my head. And-“ She cut herself off and shook her head.  
“And what, doll? You can tell me. I’m the last person to judge anyone.”  
She blushed again and he damn near launched himself across the table. She met his eyes and it was his turn to be shocked. His breath shuddered out of him. “I’d really like for you to kiss me.”  
Bucky nodded once. “I’d like that too but-“ Her heart sank. “But I’m afraid if I start, I won’t stop.” She smiled then and he almost gave in.  
“Here, we are.” They both looked up as the waiter brought their food. They let go of each other’s hand and ate in silence. It wasn’t awkward though. More concentrating on getting through the meal to get to the rest of their date.  
They declined dessert and Stark’s tab picked up the check. “Did you drive?”  
“I walked.” She nodded.   
“I had a nice time. Even if I was an awkward mess.”  
“I did too.” He smiled. Her smile in return squeezed his chest. He stepped into her, setting his hands on her waist. Her hands rested on his chest. “I’d like to kiss you now. If that’s alright.”  
“That’s very alright…” He ducked his head and captured her lips, tilting her head back. She sighed and slipped her arms up around his shoulders. Bucky traced the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. When her tongue slid forward to touch his, he made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against his body as his tongue slipped between her lips.  
He moaned softly against her lips and eased her back against the car. Their tongues danced with each other and explored until she broke the kiss to breathe. Bucky dropped eager kisses along her lips and at the corners then down her jaw.  
“Doll, you’re trembling.”  
“I’ve never been kissed like that before.”  
Bucky rested his forehead on hers. He cradled her face in both his hands. “I’ll always kiss you like that.”  
“You sure you want a neurotic bookworm like me?”  
“You sure you want a pathetic wreck like me?”  
They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment that stretched on forever then answered in unison. “Yes.”


End file.
